Heart Of Passion, Heart Of Love
by Sailor Doc
Summary: Set in the Silver Millenium, this is a 'flashback' based on the ongoing story, 'Echoes Of A Distant Demon'. After 4 years, Princess Minako Aino finally gets a chance to go home with Princess Rei Hino to 'meet the family'. What could possibly go wrong? ShoujoAi Rei/Minako


**Heart Of Passion, Heart Of Love:**

** An EOADD Flashback Story**

** By: Sailor Doc **

* * *

**Authors Notes:** As the subtitle suggests, this story originated as a flashback scene to my much larger work, 'Echoes Of A Distant Demon'. I began working on EOADD long before there were separate sections for the original **'Sailormoon'** anime and the live action **'Pretty Guardian Sailormoon'** series that followed it many years later. EOADD **is **set in the** live action **universe.

As my story progressed I started adding a short little 'Flashback' scene at the beginning of each chapter to show what Rei and Minako's relationship had been like in the Silver Millennium. It also gave me the opportunity to show them being romantically involved, as they were not yet there in my current day storyline. As the story progressed even further, so did the length, depth and necessity of the past life 'flashback' sections. However, this short little 'flashback' for what will be the 13th chapter took on a life of it's own and became much too big to be just a lead in.

**EOADD readers: **You'll probably want to read this as it will help in understanding some of what has already happened as well as what is yet to come.

**Do you need to be familiar with any of the other flashbacks to understand it? **I don't really think so. I think it will do all right as a stand-alone. If you're curious about the 'Senshi Wardroom' scene Minako references near the beginning, you can find it as the 'flashback' opening to EOADD, chapter 6.

So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Princess Minako Aino was in love._

_There was no doubt about it. She was in mad, crazy, insane love and there was nothing she could do about it._

_Truth be told, she wouldn't do anything about it even if she could!_

_From the moment the Martian Princess had taken her into her arms that unforgettable afternoon in the senshi wardroom four years ago until this very second, Minako Aino, Princess of Venus had lost her head, her heart, and sometimes she suspected her mind as well. _

_The wildly romantic Martian had swept her off her feet afterward with a relentless attack of flowers, sweets, surprise dinners, and the occasional clandestine picnic. Somehow, that romance had never ended. _

_In fact, it had grown even stronger._

_At first, they had tried to be as discreet about their budding relationship as they possibly could, but it hadn't been long before the others had figured out that something was going on. _

_There wasn't much you could keep hidden for long from Mercury's observant gaze._

_She and Jupiter had been surprised at first about the whole thing and then a bit wary of the situation and how it would effect the team and future senshi actions and assignments. They were, of course, happy for their friends, but their concerns about the overall team dynamic were only natural. _

_But, that was the one area where Venus, as leader, had been totally unyielding._

_She had made it crystal clear to Mars when they had first become romantically involved that their duty must come first. Their honor and their sacred word would be upheld above all else... or they could not proceed. _

_Being in total agreement with her leader, Mars had felt no less strongly about it. It was understood that the safety of the Princess and the security of the Moon Kingdom came above all other thoughts and desires. That was just the way it had to be. Besides, Mars would never have stood still for being given only the easy jobs and plush assignments. She was a Martian warrior. She was there to do a job, and by Great Mars above, she would do it with all her strength._

_Over time, Venus had proven herself and her impartiality time and time again, and her team soon followed her lead again without question. She was cunning, quick-witted and decisive. With her knowledge and understanding of each of her teammates' strengths and weaknesses, she consistently displayed an almost uncanny ability to put the right senshi in the right place at the right time._

_Her love for Rei appeared to have made her stronger. _

_Maybe it was because she was Venusian._

_Or maybe not. The same could be said of the soldier of flame and passion as well. _

_In battle, Mars was as solid and unyielding as a stone wall. Once given an objective she was practically unstoppable, her single-mindedness leaving her unable to rest until she had achieved her objectives._

_But off of the battlefield and away from the training grounds were different. They were almost always together, and where you saw one, the other was sure to be close by. They were a handsome couple and much sought out amongst the social set, yet they never went looking for the limelight. Minako's responsibilities were too heavy for her to stay out longer than propriety allowed, and Rei was too protective of her partner to let her overdo it. _

_Though they were constantly together they never seemed to tire of one another or get on each other's nerves._

_Well, much that is..._

_Of course they did have the occasional disagreement. They were naturally competitive and had the knack as well as the knowledge to push each other's boundaries and buttons. Sometimes they went too far and harsh words were exchanged. But whatever the problem may be, it was never so insurmountable that it seemed more important than their commitment to each other. So, they worked through their issues and then moved forward and beyond them together._

_The years passed swiftly, and Minako eventually brought up the subject of marriage, a rite almost never heard of on Venus for reasons only whispered about in the Greater Solar System. But for some reason she would never explain, the Martian balked. Whenever Minako would try to bring the subject up, Rei would become quiet and evasive._

_At first Minako had been hurt by Rei's reaction. She couldn't understand. She had no doubt that the Martian loved her. It was obvious in her every word and deed. It was in a call to her mother that the Queen calmed her fears and suggested that her partner may actually be considering an alternative. _

_Minako had been shocked._

"_You _can't_ mean..."_

"_Oh, but I do!" her mother said, with a smile of delight._

"_But, that's almost unheard of!" Minako insisted._

"_And marriage for a Venusian isn't?" her mother reminded her._

"_But this is different! I would only be putting my life at risk. She would be risking her soul!" _

"_And yours as well," her mother reminded her. "A Forging is a very serious undertaking and should never be entered into lightly. I'm sure Rei understands the gravity of what she would be asking of you and that is what's making her hesitate. Just remember my dear, Eternity is a considerably longer time than just this one, single lifetime."_

_Minako contemplated this huge possibility for several moments, then asked, "Have you heard anything? I mean, have her parents spoken with you at all?"_

"_Not a word," Queen Dita confessed. _

"_Then what makes you think..." Minako's voice trailed off, almost afraid to voice the possibility of such an event._

"_Nothing really. Just a feeling I have," she said lightly. "Besides, I have indeed heard from Queen Rowena."_

"_You've _**what**?_" Minako blurted out._

"_Calm down, Ko-chan! Calm down," her mother insisted. "Nothing serious was discussed. I think she was just testing the waters to make sure her daughter wasn't being 'led down the primrose path', so to speak, by some flighty and flirtatious Venusian. Martians don't take well to games when it comes to love, my darling. I think she suspects how serious her daughter is and doesn't want to see her get hurt."_

"_I would never..." Minako began._

"_I know that, Ko-chan. I can see that very well, but unfortunately Queen Rowena does not know you yet. And you know what they say about Venusians..."_

_Minako bristled at the memory of that conversation. She knew very well what that old system-wide saying was! It stung, but it was also unfortunately true for many of the members of her race._

_But now she had an opportunity to prove herself!_

_Rei had totally caught her off guard with this surprise weekend getaway trip to Mars. The Martian had made all the arrangements, getting leave from Queen Serenity, making sure their watch assignments were covered and securing travel to and from without Minako ever suspecting a thing._

_Once they arrived, Rei had proudly introduced her to her family._

_King Rapheal was a large, handsome man, with matching chestnut colored hair and beard. He also had the most starling violet eyes she had ever seen. She now knew where Rei got those violet flashes from during highly emotional moments. He was warm and welcoming, and Minako had liked him instantly._

_Her mother, Queen Rowena, was short and petite with long, wavy black hair and emerald green eyes. She was extremely polite, but Minako could sense distrust and wariness in her aura, and the eyes that examined her did not extend her husbands welcome._

_Minako lifted her chin and met the Queen's eyes boldly, trying her best to convey her honesty and integrity. _

_Rowena seemed startled at the boldness of the straightforward approach of this Venusian Princess, and after a brief pause nodded her head in silent acknowledgment. _

_Round one went to Venus._

_Minako was shown to the 'Victory Suite' for the weekend. Though it was the accommodation that was held in reserve for all visiting royalty, it was clear that Rei had not thought of this detail and was momentarily as surprised as Minako herself. They had basically been living together on the moon for almost the entirety of their romantic involvement and the thought of _not_ sleeping together had never entered their minds. But, as Minako felt the eyes of the Queen watching her closely, she rose to the challenge, exclaiming enthusiastically over the beauty of this, the very best accommodation in the palace and assuring Her Majesty that she would indeed be most comfortable here. Rowena inclined her head, and a small smile graced her lips briefly. Rei had remained silent, though Minako could practically see the gears turning behind those dark brown eyes._

_Round two went to Queen Rowena._

_Minako had been thrilled but not too terribly surprised when Rei had repelled down the palace walls and breached the sanctity of the "Victory Suite" by way of the beautiful, moonlit balcony. There, they had made love under the vast, starry sky and held each other until the first hint of dawn had dimly lit the distant horizon._

_Round three went to Venus._

_As the weekend progressed, Minako had gotten to know the rest of the Martian Royal Family._

_The Crown Prince, Rei's older brother Rafe, was the spitting image of his father, plus about fifteen pounds or so. Her first impression of him was that he was a bit too stodgy and serious minded. But, it wasn't long before she discovered that he harbored an excellent sense of humor hidden within an extra dry wit that would sneak up on you and slap you squarely on the funny bone when you least expected it._

_She had hit it off instantly with his wife Grace, with whom she shared a love of all things fashion, not to mention the fact that Princess Grace was _the _source for up-to-the-minute news on all the latest court gossip. She was lively as well as pretty, with eyes that were almost black under her mass of long, straight black hair. _

_Their oldest son, Richard, or 'Ricky' as the family called him, looked just like Rei, and his serious dark brown eyes would flare with flashes of his grandfather's violet eyes when picked on by his 'loving family' a little too much. It was pretty obvious that he adored his Aunt Rei, and followed her everywhere he could, while keeping a critical eye on that 'foreign woman' she had brought home with her. Minako couldn't help but smile. He was adorable._

_His younger brother, Raymond, was still just a babe in arms, and more interested in sleep and his mother's 'nuk-nuk' than anything else. But, as Grace had eased him into Minako's waiting arms he had opened the most stunningly pure deep lavender eyes she had ever seen, and she'd felt her heart melt. His was a truly pure and beautiful soul. _

_Last but not least was Rei's younger brother, seventeen year old Rahn. Of the three siblings there was no doubt that he was the 'prettiest'. Cut, buff, and solid as a rock, his body did things for a military uniform that could make every woman within sight of him stare in open admiration. His thick, black hair was styled in a severe buzz-cut and his facial features could have been carved by an artist. Square of forehead and lantern-jawed, his sensuous lips were every young girl's dream come true, and his laughing eyes and double dimpled smile were a testament to a bit of a wild and crazy sense of humor. He was the family jokester, always trying to make them laugh or pulling some outrageous practical joke. But they all adored and indulged him, and it was obvious he loved his mother above all others._

_It became apparent early on that Prince Rahn seemed to view Minako as somewhat of a personal challenge. She was the first of the legendary Sailor Senshi that he had ever met besides his older sister. Though he had never been able to beat 'the Avatar of Mars' at anything he had ever attempted, he somehow got it into his head that he could best her beautiful guest, the 'Avatar of Venus'. _

_Even if that mere Venusian was his sisters' commanding officer and the leader of that legendary group._

_He probably forgot those little details and he definitely had no idea how it had ever come about._

_Starting that first day, and into the next, Minako had found herself bombarded at every venue they toured with challenge after challenge from the determined young man. With no graceful way to decline, she had graciously accepted each one with a charming smile and the patience of a temple priest._

_Fencing came first, then boxing at the palace gym. _

_Horse racing followed when they arrived to take in the royal stadium. Then archery and the javelin toss before they could leave it._

_Checkers after luncheon in the officers' mess. _

_Horseshoes at the City Orphanage._

_Chess before dinner in the library._

_Arm wrestling after dinner in the drawing room._

_Shots of Plutonian ale after that. _

_It didn't matter. _

_The un-transformed Venusian Princess rose to every challenge, annoying and distracting as they were, and easily won each contest against the persistent young prince even as she could feel Rei's aggravation reaching it's peak._

_Half way through their second day Rahn had issued his final challenge, a no-holds-barred joust pitting himself and his personal guard against Sailorvenus. At that point his father had finally stepped in and drawn the line before Rei took that opportunity to end it in her own rather unique and unforgiving way. Gently scolding the still very young man, he wisely pointed out to him that she had cheerfully met and bested him at every one of the contests that he himself had chosen__**, in her civilian form**__. Did he really think he and his men would stand even a ghost of a chance against, not just a Sailor Senshi, but the woman that had risen above them all, including his sister, to the command position of leader? If so, he may need to repeat the lessons he had obviously __**not**__ learned at the academy. _

"_Choose your battles carefully, my son. Choose them wisely, for battle is an unforgiving mistress and once you have committed to her, she will not be idly put aside."_

_Red-faced and ashamed, he had bowed to his fathers wisdom, apologized for his behavior and withdrawn himself to his rooms._

"_Don't worry about the boy," the King confided to her as they watched him head back into the palace. "I actually think he did all this just to get your attention."_

"_Whatever for?" Minako asked, relieved that the momentary crisis had past._

"_He's got a crush on you, my dear. Isn't it obvious?" the King rumbled as he turned to look at her. Highly amused, he continued, "And here I thought you Venusians picked up on that stuff so easily!"_

_Minako instantly felt Rei start to bristle at her side and placed a calm, supportive hand on her back. "Well, I had originally thought so, but when all the persistent challenges just kept coming, it started to become annoying."_

"_Puppy love," the King scoffed with a laugh. "It's unfortunate that the lad had to fall so hard for someone so far above him. I'm afraid all this has been an honest attempt to prove himself worthy of you."_

_As Minako stared open-mouthed at the Martian King, Rei stepped forward, her face a mask of fury. "Prove himself worthy?" she snarled. "I'll kill him."_

_When Rei moved purposely toward the palace her father stepped forward and caught her up in his burly arms. "Hold up there, Reibikins! Hold up! Don't be getting blood all over your mother's floors. You know how she hates that."_

_Still tense as a spring, Rei turned deadly serious eyes on her father. "What's mine is mine, and I will defend that which is mine from anyone or anything that dares to covet it."_

"_As well you should," the King agreed as he cautiously placed her back on her feet. "I would expect no less from the woman_, _the_ _**Martian**__ I raised you to be." Rei studied him with humorless eyes as he continued, "Unfortunately, your baby brother doesn't seem to grasp the seriousness of your relationship to this beautiful young Princess you've brought home to us." _

_Rei nodded once in acknowledgment before replying in a clear, firm voice. "Then someone had better explain the facts of life to him before I turn him into a briquette." _

_With that she bowed stiffly, took Minako's arm, and turned, heading toward the formal gardens and the chance to cool her heels amongst the beauty of the fountains and the flowers._

_By the time the evening meal rolled around all seemed to be at peace again. Rei had gotten control of her temper, and Rahn had returned to the fun-loving and amusing young man Minako had originally met. This last meal on Mars before their return to the Moon had been an informal family affair, with even Richard and Raymond allowed to stay up late and participate in the fun._

_They'd had a wonderful evening._

_Later that night, Minako sat at her vanity and smiled at the reflection that looked back at her. The Hino's were a wonderful family, and though Rei had not yet proposed a forging, Minako could indeed sense that it was coming. She couldn't wait to say "Yes!" She loved her beautiful Martian with all her heart, and already felt bound to her on every level. The forging would only formalize what to her was already a reality._

_Picking up her new matching brush and mirror she couldn't help but blush as she remembered receiving them the night before. Forged of Martian silver, but using fine Venusian unicorns' hair, it was a custom design that Rei had commissioned for her as a commemorative gift to remind her of this special trip._

_One thing that could be said for her serious-minded Martian warrior if nothing else was that she was the most romantic being that Minako had ever met._

_With a happy sigh, Minako began her nightly routine. Wearing a negligee that was really more gift wrapping than nightwear, she was waiting expectantly for her romantic Martian to appear at any moment and help her finish brushing her hair. The knock at the door surprised her though when she heard it as she really expected Rei to sneak back down as she had the night before. Rising from the vanity she crossed the room and opened the door with a smirk._

"_Did you forget where you left your repelling line last night Sparky?"_

_Unfortunately it was not her 'Sparky' that was at the door._

_Minako automatically curtsied deeply, her face a flaming red. "Y-your Majesty," she stammered._

_Rei's mother stared at the Venusian Princess for several moments, her face pale behind an otherwise expressionless mask._

"_Good Evening, Princess Minako," the Queen intoned formally. "May I come in?"_

_Rising from her former position, Minako quickly scrambled to collect her scattered wits. "Of course, your Majesty. Please, make yourself comfortable. Shall I ring for some tea?"_

_Seating herself gracefully on one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace, the Queen couldn't help but notice how quickly the scantily clad Princess had regained her temporarily lost composure. "No, that won't be necessary," she replied, indicating that Minako should take the other chair. "I just wanted to speak with you about my daughter."_

"_Your daughter?" Minako asked as she very carefully seated herself and her extremely short nighty on the chair indicated._

"_Yes, my daughter Rei," the Queen answered stiffly._

"_Of course, Rei," Minako replied with a nervous laugh. "What exactly would you like to know?"_

"_Well, for starters I'd like to know what your intentions are," the Queen stated bluntly._

_Taken aback by the Queen's 'in your face' approach, Minako's eyes widened in surprise, and she said the first thing that came to mind. "I intend to make her happy."_

_A look of intense distaste crossed the Queen's face as her eyes raked over Minako's appearance. "Yes, that is abundantly clear," she replied, and Minako couldn't help the flush of embarrassment she felt at being seen by anyone but Rei in her current attire. "But what I need to know," the Queen continued in a hard voice, "is if she means anything at all to you, or if you're just having a good time at her expense."_

_This time Minako's face turned red for an entirely different reason. Drawing herself up proudly, she met the Queen's eyes and answered boldly and without hesitation. "I'm in love with her. I have been from the first moment I saw her."_

_The Queen nodded. "I see. So, you think yourself 'in love' with her?"_

"_No," Minako interrupted without remorse. "I know my own heart and I know who it belongs to."_

"_How can you be so sure?" the Queen demanded. "I mean, you are Venusian, and you know what they say about Venusians..."_

_When Minako observed the raised eyebrow and humorless smirk, she saw red and the gloves came off. _

"_What? That we're uncommonly brave and steadfast in battle? That we're as wily and quick with our minds as with our reflexes? That we're tenacious and creative when given a challenge? That we're generous to a fault and would willingly risk our lives for a stranger as well as those we love and cherish? Or that on those extremely rare occasions when we do actually marry that it is for life, and that the death of one partner is always followed quickly by the death of the other?"_

_The Queen looked momentarily taken aback at Minako's impassioned outburst, not to mention the shocking revelation of her last statement. "Um no, I'm afraid that's not exactly what I was referring to."_

"_No, I'm sure I know exactly what you are so rudely referring to," Minako responded bitterly as she rose to her feet. "Of course I know what 'they' say about Venusians'! I've heard it all my life! __**'Everyone or only one'. **__Well, let me assure you, your majesty," she spat, her chin held high and her eyes flashing a dire warning. "When it comes to Rei, I am most definitely the latter, __**not**__ the former, and it would do you well to remember that!"_

_A dangerous silence filled the space between them as the Queen of Mars quietly studied the Venusian Royal Princess who stood defiantly before her. Unconsciously, the girl had affected a battle stance. Feet spread shoulder width apart and weight balanced perfectly over her center of gravity, her expression showed not the slightest hint of remorse or retreat. It was crystal clear she would fight in any way she felt she must for the woman she loved, and goddess help anyone who defied her. _

_Finally the Queen broke the highly charged silence, and when she spoke her voice clearly indicated her regret. "I feel I must offer you an apology then, " she began quietly. "It is pretty obvious to me that you are sincere in your belief that you love my child."_

"_I __**do**__ love her," Minako insisted firmly. "I would marry her this instant if she would have me, but..." her voice stopped abruptly and the Queen watched as she caught her lower lip between her teeth and frowned, a troubled look crossing her face as she quickly turned away from the watching Queen. _

"_But what, child?" the Rowena asked softly, curious as to why the vibrant and powerful young woman who had so fearlessly faced her down just a moment ago suddenly hesitated and looked away._

"_She will not even discuss it with me," Minako said quietly. "Anytime I have tried to broach the subject with her, she becomes uncomfortable and reserved."_

"_So, you have asked her to marry you?" the Queen asked, hiding the fact that she was actually astonished. Now she knew exactly why marriage was such a rare undertaking for Venusians. For them it was almost as serious as a forging. _

"_I've tried to. Several times, in fact," Minako replied. Then she added in a voice that could not hide its tremble, "Perhaps she is the one 'just having a good time' at my expense." _

_Unseen by Minako, Rei's mother shook her head and smiled. "If you know my daughter as well as you think you do, then you know that can't be true."_

_The Queen watched as Minako lowered her head and her shoulders slumped._

"_I know it's not true. I know she loves me, and I know she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. I just can't understand why she continues to refuse me."_

"_Have you spoken with your mother?" The Queen asked gently._

_Minako sighed and looked out toward the dark balcony windows. "Of course I have," she said softly._

"_And what did Dita have to say on the matter?" the Queen prompted._

_Turning halfway back toward the Queen, Minako's eyes rose briefly to see the woman still seated quietly in front of the fireplace watching her closely. "She seemed to think that Rei may have something more serious in mind."_

"_You mean a forging?" the Queen asked simply._

_Minako hesitated and then nodded her head once, her eyes still refusing to meet the Queen's._

_Rowena nodded seriously. "And how would you feel about such an undertaking? About a commitment that never dies, even when your life is over?"_

_When Minako answered, she spoke in a voice so quiet the Queen almost missed her answer. "If it meant I could spend eternity in her arms, then nothing else in all creation could make me any happier."_

_The Queen seriously studied the now quiet young woman. This time though, Rowena looked beyond the natural beauty and grace, past the sensuous curves and provocative negligee and tried to see the person who had so captivated her only daughter._

"_That does sound wonderful, doesn't it?" the Queen said. "Finding each other and falling in love, time and time again. A love never-ending. Everlasting. Fated only for one another until the end of time. But what happens in those lives where you don't find each other? Where you're born on separate worlds, or where perhaps one dies before finding her forgemate? Do you think you could find it within yourself to find happiness with another? To ease your loneliness and fill the aching void and sense of loss in your heart by seeking comfort there?"_

_Minako remained silent, and Rowena waited patiently knowing her daughters' future happiness would very much depend on whatever answer this young woman gave to her deceptively complex query._

_The minutes ticked by, but Rowena never pushed or prodded the Princess for an answer. She knew the girl was honestly searching herself, taking a good hard look at who she was, what she was made of, and how deep her commitment to Rei really was._

_When finally Minako turned to face her, Rowena could see in her eyes that both her heart and her conscious were clear. When she spoke, it was with total honesty and conviction. _

"_The answer is 'no', your Majesty. No amount of comfort found in the arms of another would ever assuage my loneliness, and the aching in my heart for a betrayal I couldn't understand would be as nothing compared to the loss of half my soul." Casting her eyes downward, she awkwardly played with the back of the chair she was standing next to. "Actually, the truth is that even if she never asks me to go to the forge with her I am still hers, and hers alone. Body, heart, and eternal soul."_

_As Minako raised her eyes to meet the Queen's, it was Rei's mother that finally smiled at her, and for the first time since they had met it was an honest, open smile of welcome._

"_Then I think you will make a wonderful forgemate for my daughter, and a perfect addition to this family. That is, when my daughter finally musters up the courage to ask you, as a proper daughter of The House of Mars should!" _

_Minako's whole expression changed. "Do you really think she will?" she asked hopefully._

"_Well, honestly she hasn't actually discussed it with me, but I'd say from all the signs that there is a good chance that yes, she will," the Queen confided._

_The smile that broke across the Venusian's face reminded Rowena of the rising of the sun, and it banished the last trace of any doubt she may have been harboring. She couldn't help but smile in return._

"_Now my child, I think I should probably take my leave of you. I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it was not me you were expecting at your door this evening, and I think it would be best if I left before..."_

_No sooner had the words left her lips than the sound of the balcony door being opened reached them both._

"_Sorry I'm late Mina, but the wind was up and I..." Rei's voice trailed off to nothing when she finally realized they were not alone. _

"_M... Mother?!" she stammered in shocked surprise._

"_Good evening, Reibikins! My, what a dashing outfit you're wearing tonight!" Turning to Minako, she asked, "Is this the latest fashion from the Lunar Palace these days?"_

_Minako took in Rei's look. Dressed in solid black from head to toe so as to better blend in among the shadows along the outside of the palace wall, her outfit was by necessity form-fitting and clung to every dip and curve of her body. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that fell down past her waist, and the only part of her left uncovered were her large eyes, which were staring back at them in shock._

_Minako grinned. "Why, yes! Didn't you know? It's all the rage for those special, clandestine meetings with only your most special someone."_

"_Oh, I see," the queen replied as she continued to critique Rei's current fashion choice. "Well, it is... provocative, I must say! And black has always been one of her better colors," she added, looking back at Minako who nodded in affirmation. _

"_Oh yes, I've always thought so, too," Minako agreed enthusiastically. _

"_Though I feel she may be just a tad overdressed for this evening," the Queen observed dryly, a slight frown creasing her brow as she tapped her index finger against the side of her chin. _

"_Well, in her defense it may just seem that way because I'm so underdressed," Minako replied with a pretty blush and a small, self-depreciating smile._

_The Queen thought about that a moment, and then shook her head. "As one of the first maxims of fashion is to 'dress for success', I think the appropriateness of your ensemble will best be determined after I take my leave... which I judge should be right about now," she concluded._

_Turning to her now furiously blushing guest, she reached out and took one of the girls' hands in her own, squeezed it as she smiled graciously. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me this evening, Princess Minako. I have truly enjoyed this opportunity to get to know you better."_

_Returning the Queen's warm gesture, Minako bowed her head respectfully and bobbed a short curtsey. "As have I, your Majesty. And if it pleases you, feel free to call me Minako." _

"_It would please me very much, Minako," the Queen returned with a smile. "Please... enjoy the rest of your evening."_

_As Minako's blush deepened to epic proportions, the Queen turned her amused gaze on her daughter. _

_Rei, who had not uttered a word since her arrival, was still standing as if frozen in place just inside the balcony door. Only her eyes had moved as she'd followed the conversation flowing between the other two women in the room._

"_Well, don't just stand there, Rei! I won't have it said that any daughter of mine doesn't have the same or better manners than Dita Aino's! Escort me to the door like a proper hostess!"_

_As Rei sprang forward to her mother's side, the queen looked over at Minako and winked. "And for pity's sake, take off that mask and dew rag! Mars above, you'd think you were getting ready to pillage the space fleet instead of romance a pretty girl."_

"_Yes ma'am," Rei said, quickly snatching off both offending items and stuffing them in her back pocket. Then offering her arm, which her mother gracefully accepted, she calmly and sedately escorted her to the door of Minako's suite._

_Once there, the Queen turned to face her daughter and took a moment to seriously study her. "Do you love her?" she asked bluntly._

_Startled, Rei spoke without thinking. "Yes!" she blurted out with no hesitation._

"_Does she fulfill all your needs spiritually, mentally and physically?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Do you hurt when she bleeds? Cry when she cries? Laugh when she laughs?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Can you even contemplate your existence without her in it?" the Queen demanded firmly._

"_No. I can't," Rei said, a slight rasp in her voice from the unexpected tightness in her throat._

"_Then claim her! Make her your own! Quit overthinking everything, and come out from behind the shadow of your doubts," she said passionately. Casting her eyes back to where Minako stood quietly watching she added meaningfully, "Before you risk losing everything you hope to gain."_

_Leaning forward, she took Rei's face in her hands, then kissed her on both cheeks. Lovingly, she gazed deeply into her daughters' deep brown eyes and watched the sudden violet streaks that danced and played through them. Smiling tenderly, she said, "I love you, my sweet. Never forget that!" Then she pulled Rei into a warm hug that was eagerly returned. _

"_I love you too, Mother," Rei replied gently. _

_As they parted, Rowena gave Rei's cheek one final caress as she whispered, "Be strong." Then, with a last smile for Minako, she turned, opened the door and was gone._

_A pregnant silence fell over the opulent suite as Rei and Minako observed each other from across the short space that separated them. _

"_What the hell just happened here?" Rei finally asked, her confusion clear as she addressed her partner._

"_I'm not entirely sure myself," Minako confessed. "The only guest I was expecting here tonight was you!"_

"_What did she want?" Rei asked._

"_Honestly?" Minako asked, embarrassed at the memory of what she'd just gone through._

"_Hmmhmm," Rei responded, nodding firmly. _

"_She wanted my assurance that my intentions with you were honorable," Minako said. _

"_Ehhh?" Rei blurted out as she looked at her Venusian girlfriend in disbelief._

"_I assured her that they were, and then she told me not to be upset because you refuse to marry me."_

"_I...I've never refused to marry you!" Rei indignantly sputtered. _

"_Then, what would you call it?" Minako asked softly. _

"_I... you... I mean, we..." Rei began and then stopped abruptly. Feeling way out of her depth, Rei stared at Minako helplessly for several seconds, fighting to find the words to say what she needed to say. _

_What was in her heart. _

_What was at the very core of what she believed. _

_Rei was not a wordsmith. She never had been. She was a warrior through and through and as such allowed her actions to speak louder than her words, more often than not. But this was not a situation that could be settled by swords or arrows. She could not rush in and intimidate a proper outcome through the sheer force of her personality. _

_This was real, and personal, and so very, very important, and damnitall, she didn't know what to say! _

_After several silent minutes, Minako turned away, but not before Rei caught a glimmer of the tears that had started to descend from the corner of her eye. Lunging forward, she gently grabbed Minako's elbow and held on for dear life. "Please. Don't go," she begged._

"_It's okay, love," Minako said gently. "I understand." With a soft laugh she added, "It really doesn't change anything in the long run anyway, does it?"_

_Swallowing the massive lump in her throat, Rei finally spoke. "No. You're wrong. It changes everything."_

_Looking back at her lover, Minako said nothing, merely giving her the opportunity to continue when she was ready._

"_I... I know you want to marry me. I know you've wanted to for a long time. But to me, it never seemed enough."_

_Minako's eyebrows rose sharply at that statement. "What? The offer of my __**life**__ never seemed enough for you?" she asked incredulously._

_Flustered, Rei rushed to explain. "No, see? You don't understand, and truthfully, I've never known how to explain it to you."_

"_Words would be helpful," Minako said softly, stealing a glance at the Martian from under her eyelashes before her eyes darted away quickly._

"_Funny girl," Rei returned, relieved to know that Minako was still giving her a chance to explain herself._

"_I try," the Venusian answered briefly._

"_Okay," Rei began, with a deep, calming breath. "Let me see if I can break this down. On Mars permanent, committed relationships between two people are taken very seriously. Infidelity is not tolerated and in some cases can be punishable by death."_

"_So, we should be okay then, because I don't think either one of us has any intention of cheating on the other," Minako interrupted._

"_Certainly not," Rei said quickly. "But that's beside the point! And please don't interrupt me again! This is hard enough for me to do without you making me stop every two sentences!" she pleaded._

"_Whoops. Sorry," Minako said contritely. "I'll be quiet. Please continue." _

_Taking another deep breath to settle her unsteady nerves, Rei started again. "Anyway, there are two different ways to make a relationship permanent. First there is the traditional marriage ceremony that binds two people together for the rest of their lives. My parents are married, as were their parents and so forth, back for several generations. It is the time honored and respected choice of most couples galaxy wide, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."_

"_**I**__ never said there was," Minako said, then apologized when Rei just stopped and looked at her. "Sorry," she whispered, quickly looking away from the other girl. _

_Rei took that moment to really look at her partner. Head slightly down and turned to the side, Minako had clasped her arms across her chest as if to ward off a sudden chill. "Are you cold?" Rei asked, concerned. Really, the other woman still wasn't wearing much of anything, and the room could be very drafty._

_Minako merely shook her head 'no', clearly waiting for Rei to continue whatever it was she had to say._

_Something was wrong._

_Rei watched her partner a few more seconds before she finally clued it to the problem. This was her fault. This was the result of about three and a half or so years of her foot dragging with absolutely no explanation for it. The realization of what she'd been doing stung her like a slap in the face._

"_I've hurt you, haven't I?" she questioned simply._

_Minako looked up quickly, the denial on the tip of her tongue. But when she saw Rei's honest confusion and concern, the words died on her lips._

_Without another word, Rei moved forward and took the silent woman tenderly into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Mina. I never meant to cause you any pain," she whispered._

_Tears came unbidden to the Venusian's eyes and as Rei felt Minako's breathing hitch, she tightened her embrace, whispering words of love and contrition against her hair. "Shhh, my love. Shh. It's okay. I'm an idiot. Please forgive me! It'll be okay, I promise."_

_As Minako released her pain and frustration Rei berated herself and her inability to see how much all of this had been affecting the love of her life. This was the culmination of years of her own insecurity and it was about time she faced that and made it right._

_When the storm had passed, Rei gently moved them to the loveseat in front of the fireplace where they could be more comfortable. With a wave of her hand, the fire flared to brighter warmth, and she put her arm around the other girl to pull her closer to her natural warmth. _

_Raising her head a little, Minako dried her eyes and cleared her throat. "Sorry," she said contritely. "I promised not to interrupt you again and I blew it."_

_Rei smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry for. If anything I think you've held up extremely well against the family inquisition you've had to endure this weekend. A good cry is a simple enough price to pay for all the crap my loving family and I have put you through. Gods, I'm so sorry Mina!"_

"_Stop apologizing already," Minako protested as she turned to look at her partner. "I think this is all really just a natural part of the whole 'meet the family' thing couples have to go through. Kind of like an initiation ceremony type thing." _

"_Well, I guess that's one way to look at it," Rei said. "But as far as I'm concerned they don't really have a say in the matter. You're already a part of me, and that will never change no matter what they say." _

_Minako smiled up at her, but before she could respond, Rei plunged forward. "So, let me get on with all this before I get all sidetracked again. Where was I?" she asked._

"_Marriage. There's nothing wrong with it," Minako supplied helpfully._

"_Yes. Right," she agreed, trying to collect her thoughts. "So, um. The second way to make a relationship permanent is to go to the forge. You've heard the term before, I'm sure."_

_Minako nodded her head that she had._

"_Do you have any idea what that means?" Rei asked._

"_As I understand it, it means that you are basically married to each other until the end of time itself," Minako answered as simply as she could._

_Rei nodded. "I guess you could look at it that way, but it's actually much more complicated than that. Yes, it does carry the same rights and responsibilities as a marriage and we would be legally married in every sense of the word. You would become my wife as well as my forgemate, just as I would become yours. The difference is the method and the material of the joining."_

"_I don't understand," Minako said._

"_Very few people really do, my love," Rei replied. "But marriage is about joining two people together as one. To share their bodies, their lives and their fates only with each other until death finally separates them and this mortal journey ends. Their souls however, continue on indefinitely. Other lives will come and go, and with them other wives and husbands as well. The point is, the lives are different, but the souls remain the same. Do you understand?"_

_Minako nodded. "I'm with you so far. Go on."_

_Rei nodded and then continued on as best she could. "Okay, so where marriage is about making two people as one for a lifetime, forging is about making two souls as one for all eternity. During a forging ceremony both souls are actually melded into one in the eternal flames of the holy forge of life, and as such become inseparable. As a result, when death comes for those that are forged it is __**not**__ the journey's end. This one life is but a single chapter in an ongoing story that will continue on into the future until the end of time itself, whenever that may be."_

_Minako nodded. "It sounds painfully romantic," she said. " But there's no guarantee that they will always find each other is there?"_

"_No, I'm afraid not," Rei agreed. "I like to think that the eternal forge or fate or some other great force intervenes and sets things right for forgemates. I truly do believe that. But I also know it can't always be true. Everyone has met a few wonderful people in their lives that never married or could never find just the right person to make them happy. We could never understand why. Why someone didn't come along and just sweep them off their feet. Many had tried, but they always failed. Chances are, this person was forged. On the other hand the most moving thing I ever witnessed was the reunion of two forgemates."_

"_Really?" Minako asked, intrigued at the thought. "When was that?"_

"_It's been several years now," Rei said, with a smile as she took one of Minako's hands on her own. "We had gone to the temple for Rafe's wedding to Grace. Theirs was an arranged marriage, and no one really thought it would work. He was so standoffish, and no one had ever been quite good enough for her. Separately they were not the most likable of people. But when they met, it was like something magical happened. It was love at first sight, and they could hardly wait to get married and begin their lives together. On the day of the wedding, as they stood in front of the high priest, the sacred fire in the eternal forge suddenly flared to a brilliant light, which spilled over the hearth and encompassed both Rafe and Gracie. It was only for a second or two, and then it was gone. But when they looked down at their hands they saw they were wearing a set of matching rings they had never seen before. They were well made from what looked to be a Jovian design and very old. Closer inspection confirmed that they could not be removed."_

"_Rafe and Gracie were already forged?" Minako asked incredulously._

"_Yes," Rei confirmed. "We may never know the full story, but all the priest could do was repeat the final line of the forging ceremony. 'If both Rafe and Grace understand the significance of this ceremony and are in full agreement with it, they may temper this forging by sealing it with a simple kiss'. It was probably the shortest wedding ceremony in Royal Martian history."_

"_Wow! That's pretty incredible," Minako said softly. "And they're probably the happiest, most settled couple I've ever met." _

"_They really are," Rei confirmed, as she turned her body to more directly face the other woman. "Which kinda brings us back to well, us."_

"_It does?" Minako asked, suddenly nervous as Rei now claimed both of her hands._

"_It really does," Rei confirmed. "But first, I have a confession to make, and I beg of you to hear me out before you say anything, okay?"_

_Rei swallowed as she saw the look of wary apprehension cross her lover's face as she nodded in agreement. Then clearing her throat, she bravely soldiered on, her Mother's words ringing in her ears; 'Be strong!'_

"_The reason I never responded to your attempts to discuss getting married was that I never wanted to marry you in the first place." As she watched all the blood drain from Minako's face, she hurriedly rushed on clinging to the small hands still clasped in her own. "Minako, marriage has never even begun to cover the depths of the love I feel for you! The only solid future I could ever envision for us was as forgemates. That was my dearest hope! But honestly, no one has ever even heard of a Venusian going to the forge, and I became afraid that I would lose you, in this life as well as the next."_

"_Reiko," Minako whispered through bloodless lips, but the Martian rushed on like a rider-less horse through a lunar bazaar. _

"_I mean, everyone knows that Venusians rarely marry! You've told me why, and that scares me enough in itself, but a forging? What could that possibly do to you? It's an entirely different prospect, Minako, and I..."_

_Firmly passionate lips brought the deluge of Rei's words and thoughts to an abrupt halt as Minako claimed what was hers in unyielding fashion. When she finally pulled away from her partner, Rei sat looking at her in hopeful surprise. "Does that mean 'yes'?" she asked breathlessly._

"_To what?" the Venusian asked. "I still haven't heard a question."_

_Rei frowned. "What did you think all this was anyway? Storytime?" she asked indignantly._

"_Well, it was all very entertaining and informative," Minako teased, relieved and comfortable enough to once again flirt with her partner. "But I never really heard a question in all that. Are you sure there was one there?" she asked, all innocent eyes and inquisitive expression. _

"_You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?" Rei demanded._

"_I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," the scantily clad beauty replied with a lift of her chin as she gazed off toward the fireplace and waited._

_Rei watched her for several seconds then, with a shake of her head finally gave up. "Okay. You win," she said a wry grin. "If I'm going to do something, then I should do it right."_

_Dropping from the loveseat to one knee, Rei continued to hold one of Minako's hands firmly in her own as the Venusian turned to face her. Looking at each other with eyes that promised a love that would never die, the Martian finally verbalized what had been in both their hearts for years now._

"_Princess Minako Aino," she began, her voice hoarse with emotion. "I have loved you since the moment I met you. You fill my life, my hopes, and my dreams for tomorrow. Today will soon be yesterday, and tomorrow waits in the shadows with mysteries as yet unknown to us. But I can face a thousand tomorrows if I know you will forever be by my side. Will you?" she asked earnestly. "Mina, will you go to the forge with me?" _

_Shaking like a leaf, Minako reached out with her free hand to gently caress the Martian's cheek, and then, unable to speak, firmly nodded 'yes'. Rei, never one to waste her time, moved swiftly up and into her embrace and they held on to each other tightly, their joy still too new and fresh to be expressed in mere words when deeds could be so very eloquent._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Sometime later, as they lay on the hearthrug, basking in the warmth of the fire's glow, Minako cuddled closer to her partner with some questions she needed answers to. _

"_So," she began softly, she fingers lightly caressing Rei's bare tummy. "Does this mean we're engaged?"_

_She could feel Rei's chuckle before she actually heard it. "Yes," she answered briefly. "And as such, that makes you my love slave!" she teased as she turned and began to tickle the Venusian mercilessly._

"_Rei!" She protested, trying and failing to avoid the dancing fingertips that teased her ribcage and waistline. "Stop that!'_

_And eventually Rei did. Short of breath and laughing all the way, she finally stopped and returned to Minako's original question. "To answer the question you asked me before I so rudely interrupted you, yes Mina, we are engaged. We can't actually go to the forge for at least another four years, but we are engaged."_

_Minako was surprised. "Wait, four years? Why four years?" she asked, confused and a little disappointed. _

_Rei understood and quickly explained. "It's okay, Mina! Normally a couple would have to wait a total of eight years before the High Priest would even consider a petition for a forging. But, because we can prove that we've already been an established couple for four of those years, that gives us a pretty hefty head start." _

"_I understand, my love, but __**four years**__?" Minako repeated incredulously._

_Rei pulled her close and held her firmly. "Think about it, Mina. Because of the seriousness of a forging and the implications it will have for the future, the priests have to be very certain that each couple really is as compatible as they think they are before they allow them to take that step. If their commitment to each other can't make it past eight years, then how on earth would they ever be able to handle an eternity?"_

_Minako sighed heavily. "Yeah, I can see where that makes sense, but still... __**four years?**__" _

_Rei smiled at her lover's frustration. She could feel it too. "Yeah, I know, I know," she said, rubbing her cheek gently against the soft golden hair._

_They lay together, silently watching the flames in the fireplace and enjoying each other's warmth for awhile before Minako spoke again. _

"_Reiko?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_You said the rings could not be removed?"_

"_That's right."_

"_What rings?"_

_Rei smiled. "The rings are called forging bands and are a physical manifestation of the spiritual bond. Once they are placed during the forging ceremony they cannot be physically removed for as long as those forgemates live. If one should die before the other, their ring will appear on the opposite hand of the surviving partner. Then when the survivor passes, the rings will return to the fire until the time comes that they are reunited again, at which point the reappearance of the rings will confirm a previous forging."_

"_Wow," Minako said softly. "That's pretty incredible._

"_Yeah, it really is," Rei whispered, her memories of her brother's wedding still shining in her eyes, as Minako hugged her tightly._

"_So, where do they come from?" Minako finally asked._

"_What?" Rei asked, still lost in her thoughts of Gracie and Rafe._

"_The rings," Minako replied._

_Rei had to think about that one a minute. _

"_I'm not really sure," she finally confessed. "I do know that they have to be made of a strong, durable metal, and be blessed in the forge by the High Priest."_

"_So, they don't have to actually come from the Temple or anything like that, right?" she asked, biting her lip nervously._

"_No-o-o-o," Rei replied, eyeing her fiancée suspiciously. "What are you up to, Mina?" _

_Minako looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing really. Well," she continued. "It's kinda like this. Even if marriages don't happen very often on Venus, we do still have our own traditions."_

"_Okay," Rei encouraged as Minako paused again to collect her thoughts. "So what Venusian tradition do you have in mind?"_

"_Rings, actually," she said shyly. Pulling herself from Rei's warm embrace, Minako walked across the room to the vanity table against the far wall. Removing a small package from one of the side drawers, she returned to the hearthrug and sat down facing Rei. _

"_On Venus, rings are given when an engagement is announced as an outward sign that a person is in a committed relationship, and as such is not open to sexual advances from anyone else."_

"_That makes sense," Rei replied thoughtfully. "I can see where that could be very important in a society where the majority of the population is pretty open to most physical liaisons." _

_Minako nodded and then continued nervously. "Anyway, when the engagement is announced, a ring is given to each partner. This is called the 'engagement ring', and it is worn on the ring finger of the right hand."_

"_Engagement ring?" Rei asked._

"_Mmmhmm," Minako nodded. "The ring stays on the right hand until the wedding ceremony, and then each party moves their partners ring to the ring finger of the left hand. Once the ring moves to the left hand, it is called the 'wedding ring' and is not to be removed under any circumstances."_

"_That's a pretty nice tradition if you ask me," Rei said softly._

_Minako swallowed softly and offered Rei the small box. "So do you think these will do for our forging?"_

_Rei looked at Minako curiously as she took the box. "You got this for us?" she asked gently._

_Minako nodded her head once. "I never gave up hope that you would change your mind," she replied in a quiet voice. _

_Rei smiled at her and thrilled when she saw Minako's answering smile meet her own. Then she looked back down at the small box and opened its hinged lid. _

_Inside, resting in a frame of purple velvet was a perfectly matched set of golden bands. Each was crafted to look like a solid chain made of pure fire. Lifting one from its velvet nest, Rei was stuck not only by the exquisite workmanship, but by the actual weight and feel of the piece._

"_They're beautiful, Mina," she said softly. "And, I absolutely love the design. But, what are they made of?" she asked hefting the ring in her hand as she looked back up at her blushing fiancée. _

"_See, that's the thing," Minako confessed shyly. "They're made of solid Venusian gold."_

_Rei looked surprised. "That's one of the rarest substances known to man." _

_Minako nodded in confirmation. "And the hardest. It's what my chain is made out of as well. That's why it's considered impossible to break."_

"_I see," Rei replied thoughtfully. "So how did you..?"_

"_My mother," Minako said softly._

"_Ah," Rei said. "Then, I guess she approves of me," she said with a dark, sexy grin._

"_She approves of my happiness. She's never met you!" Minako corrected._

"_We'll have to take care of that oversight," Rei observed._

"_True, but not anytime soon, please! I've had enough family drama to last me for awhile," she announced with a grimace. "But, now seriously, Rei. Do you think that will qualify as strong and durable enough for the High Priest?" Minako asked nervously._

"_I don't see why not," Rei replied. "All we can do is submit them for their approval and wait for the answer." Looking back at her anxious fiancée, Rei cleared her throat and then peeked at her shyly from under the dark fall of her bangs. "Meanwhile, don't you think we should like, I don't know, try these on for size or something?" she asked curiously._

_Minako's smile lit up the room as she quickly scooted forward to get at the box. "Let me see them a minute," she said eagerly. Rei relinquished the box and watched, amused as Minako picked up first one ring and then the other. "Okay, this one is yours," she said._

"_How can you tell? They look just alike!" Rei protested._

"_Yours is slightly larger, silly," Minako teased. "See, that's why I'm the leader! Attention to detail," she reminded her subordinate._

"Humph," was Rei's only comment.

"_That, and verbal skills, obviously," Minako replied with a smirk. "Now, give me your hand," she commanded, reaching out with her own. With a gentle smile, Rei complied and watched, a lump forming in her throat as Minako slid the beautiful band onto the ring finger of her right hand. _

_It was a perfect fit._

_Speechlessly, she looked back up at this beautiful person she shared her life with. In just a few years they would be forged and then they could look forward to sharing their lives with each other throughout all of time. Reaching forward she took the other ring into her hand, marveling at how small it was. Minako was right. She was more petite than the Martian. Taking that small hand into her own, Rei held it gently, as if it were the most precious thing in her world. Just for a second, she met those wonderful eyes, looking back into her own, so lively and bright that they made her heart sing. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on Minako's ring finger before sliding the ring gently into place. The touch of Minako's hand against the back of her head almost moved her to tears, and she scooted forward to take the blonde into her arms again._

_For the first time in her life she finally understood where 'home' truly was._

* * *

_THE END_

28


End file.
